The Pocky Game
by yusuke13
Summary: Lelouch plans a devious scheme to sow chaos in Britannia. But a certain green-haired girl is bored and is keeping the prince from his work. Will Lelouch be able to entertain the Pocky-eating witch so that he can resume working? Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I also don't own Pocky._

**The Pocky Game**

Lelouch was sitting in the chair in his quarters in Ikaruga. The laptop in front of him showed a list of Britannian officers, all of them ready to stage a coup d'état on Zero's orders. Some of them were willing enough to revolt against their homeland, seeing the corruption that was prevalent in the Empire. Most of them, however, were "asked" to participate with a certain method of "asking" called Geass. The plan was carefully set up but Lelouch, being the cautious person that he is, is still painstakingly reviewing the details.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you'll get constipated." C.C. teased, nibbling on a Pocky stick as she rolled in Lelouch's bed.

Since Lelouch has been absorbed in the coup plot and was mostly inside the Ikaruga, having pizza delivered is impossible. C.C. at first was inconsolable, refusing to acknowledge Lelouch's existence, until Lelouch gave her a box of Pocky. The food item was supposedly a gift from Kaguya but Lelouch, not a big fan of sweets, merely gave it to C.C. And so, C.C. was now addicted to it.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to work." Lelouch replied, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"I'm bored." C.C. stated flatly as she nibbled on another stick of Pocky.

Absentmindedly, Lelouch took a random magazine from pile near him and threw it at C.C. The magazine landed near the immortal witch.

"You own a magazine about love and couples. The world would be laughing if they knew that Zero—" C.C. started.

"They're not mine. I had Tamaki collect the unnecessary magazines in the members' quarters as it lowers productivity." Lelouch growled, annoyed by the continued interruption by the green-haired woman.

"You keep telling me to shut up but you still answer me. That's kind of counterproductive." C.C. smirked.

Lelouch frowned. He hated it when C.C. is right. It means he lost the argument and he hates losing. Lelouch said nothing.

"There's a good boy." C.C. smiled, looking through the magazine.

C.C. flipped the pages of the magazine, growing more bored with each page she skims through.

"Do couples these days really do nonsense like this?" C.C. asked, deciding that it was a better entertainment to annoy the Britannian prince.

"I told you to be quiet." Lelouch simply replied.

"Oh? Pocky game?" C.C.'s interest was sparked by what she saw in the magazine.

Lelouch continued working, not hearing the witch.

"Lelouch." C.C. called.

Lelouch stopped typing and looked at closed his eyes. In his mind, he counted to ten and turned around to face C.C.

"Can. You. Stop. Bothering. Me." Lelouch calmly and blankly said.

"No."

Lelouch sighed. Whenever C.C. was in this mood, he can only hope to stop her annoying quips.

"I won't annoy you anymore..." C.C. smirked.

Lelouch looked up. He stared at C.C. as if the witch just said that his Geass is gone.

"...if you play the Pocky game with me." C.C. continued.

"What?" was all Lelouch could say.

"I'm saying that I will never annoy you if you play the—"repeated C.C.

"No. Absolutely not." Lelouch replied as he tried to turn around and face his laptop again.

"Scared of a little kiss, boy?" C.C. smirked.

Lelouch closed his eyes and counted to ten again. Not being annoyed by the green-haired witch sure seems like a good proposition.

"Fine." Lelouch finally resigned.

It was now C.C. turn to be surprised. She didn't expect Lelouch to agree. But still, it might provide her some entertainment.

C.C. took out a Pocky stick and put the chocolate coated end in her mouth. Lelouch looked like he wants to back out at the last moment but C.C. knew he wouldn't. His pride would get hurt.

C.C. was right. Lelouch put the other end of the Pocky stick in his mouth. Slowly, they began to nibble the Pocky stick.

Lelouch couldn't help but feel distracted. Their faces are slowly getting close and all this time, C.C.'s eyes were focused on him. She never took her gaze away from him and it made him feel self-conscious. Perhaps C.C. is teasing him again. That thought alone kept on repeating inside Lelouch's head and it actually drove him to push through with what he had started. He won't be beaten by the witch this time.

Lelouch's "competitive spirit" was more challenged when he saw the witch smirk at him. By that time, the Pocky stick was only a few more nibbles away from being completely devoured. Lelouch sped up his pace, wanting to remove that smirk from her face. C.C. looked amused and nibbled her part as slowly as she can.

The Pocky stick is now down to one last bite. Both of them stopped. C.C. merely looked at Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. He realized that if he takes that last bit of the Pocky stick, it would mean giving in to the witch's game. But if he refuses and gives up, he still loses. Lelouch is now irritated by the fact that he got himself backed in a corner now.

C.C. removed the stick from her mouth.

"You know, if you don't want—" C.C. started.

Lelouch suddenly held her face with both hands, the small remnant of the Pocky stick falling off. Before C.C. could react, she felt her lips crash against his. Chocolate flavored lips. C.C. eyes widened in shock.

Lelouch broke the kiss and pulled away. C.C., for the first time since meeting Lelouch, looked dazed. She was staring at the prince, unable to say anything.

"I win this one, C.C. That's checkmate." Lelouch said, smiling.

The immortal witch gained her composure and smirked, mischievously.

"You think so, boy?" C.C.'s eyes were lit with a devilish spark.

Lelouch turned and was about to go back to his desk when he felt two hand tug at his shirt, pulling him down on the bed.

"Let's see who wins this one then." C.C. challenged him as she went on top of him.

"I thought you're never bothering me again." Retorted the black-haired prince.

"You cheated. Cheaters need to get punished." C.C. smirked.

Lelouch sighed. C.C. is a sore loser. And it looks like his work would have to wait...after his _punishment_ is over.


End file.
